


Your Secret Admirer

by bookshelf_thoughts



Series: Drarry one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Auror Partners, Auror office, Auror!Draco, Aurors, Coffee, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Drarry One Shot, Fanfiction, Flowers, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Office, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Roses, Secret Admirer, auror!Harry, draco wears different colourful robes everyday, enjoy, lilies, robes, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookshelf_thoughts/pseuds/bookshelf_thoughts
Summary: When Harry gets to work he finds a bunch of roses from a secret admirer on his desk.Who could they been from? And what will he do to find out when he's distracted by the colourfully dressed Malfoy?





	Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic I wrote. I hope you like it... Enjoy!! 
> 
> ((Also I don't know who Sylvia, she isn't based on anyone in the Harry Potter books or anyone I know, pure fiction.. And idk Harry's favourite flowers and this is completely my own creation...))
> 
> *updated and edited 20/1/18, first published 14/9/17*

The flowers arrived in the morning. Harry had been too busy watching Malfoy's humoured attempt at coaxing an extended deadline out of their boss to notice.

He and Malfoy had been auror partners since they'd finished the course six months ago and Malfoy, as charming as ever, had become a fast favourite among most of their colleagues... Excluding said boss who, Malfoy pointed out, didn't really like anyone.

"One more day, Sylvia," he said silkily, "and you'll be looking at the best damn report you've ever laid your pretty eyes on."

"Flattery will get you no where," their indifferent boss said snappishly, walking into her office and shutting her door forcefully.

Malfoy dusted off his red robes as if wiping away the comment. Harry mused that it all the time they'd worked together, Malfoy had become immune to any cutting comments. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing when you had to catch criminal willing to spit any nonsense at you to try and bring you down too.

Malfoy turned and looked at Harry who had been slumped against the wall behind him whilst the interaction occurred. He raised an eyebrow as if daring Harry to make a remark.

"Nice one, Malfoy," Harry smirked.

"Shove off," Malfoy replied without malice, leading the way into their joint office. He had run outside on seeing Sylvia past and was now acting as if he'd merely bumped into her.

"Oooh!" Came an interested voice, "what's this?"

Harry was quick to rush in after him to find out what was wrong. Immediately he noticed the flowers positioned right in the middle of his desk. . They were a big bunch of red roses and matched the shade of red now rising on his cheeks. 

"What the-"

He went around his desk and found a small note: 'From your secret admirer.' Not wanting to voice this out loud, or to give Malfoy ammunition to make a joke, he quickly folded the note away and hid it beneath the stack of paperwork he was to be working through today.

"Are these mine?"

"Do you see them on my desk, Potter?"

"Who sent them?"

"Search me."

Malfoy was now sat at his own desk and soon was writing feverishly. Harry suspected the overdue report was being rushed into perfection.

***

By lunchtime Harry had found a vase for his flowers and had spent rather a long time positioning them in order for anyone who walked in the room to notice them immediately. Once or twice he had to tell Malfoy to shut up when he'd been caught moving them around.

"Well Potter, you could do some private investigating and find the sender. You are, after all, an auror," Malfoy said as a goodbye that evening. They took it in turns to lock their office and leave, Harry had left first yesterday.

"Maybe I will," he called after the fading footsteps. All he heard was a chuckle and the slam of the door at the end of the corridor. 

***

The next day Harry was a few minutes late. Living alone came with the negative that if you weren't awake on time there was no one there to wake you up. Snoozing his alarm twice hadn't helped either. 

"Nice of you to show, Potter," Malfoy said, already sat at his desk. Today his robes of yellow and black clashed rather horrible with his hair. Harry said nothing though, sure that if he asked after these robes Malfoy would simple tell him he didn't understand fashion. 

"I was-" his train of thought was cut off by the sight of a single large sunflower currently stuck awkwardly into the vase of roses.

"Did you see who-" he began, pointing at the flower.

"No." 

***

Sylvia stormed into their office at lunchtime with the usual cool and calculated expression on her face.

"I want your joint report on my desk by the end of the day, I can't be having it any later," she made to leave, "and Potter, get rid of those flowers would you."

Harry felt rather downtrodden at both of these requests and suddenly slightly embarrassed for quite obviously displaying the flowers for all to see.

Malfoy wheeled his chair over to Harry's desk and put his chin in his hands, watching as Harry wrote.

"What do you want?"

"How does a Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron sound?" Malfoy asked, fluttering his silver eyelashes when Harry looked up.

"I'm not doing your half of the report in exchange for freebies," Harry frowned, taking his eyes off the grey of Draco's.

"How about just a drink?"

Harry still felt he was being bribed, and however endearing he found Malfoy he really did need to work. So he shrugged and got back to working. Malfoy, however, didn't move.

"Well, how's the hunt for the flower buyer going?"

"Nowhere, I'm busy."

Malfoy went back to his desk, realising talking was a dead end, and for the rest of that morning they worked in silence.

The report landed on Sylvia's desk five hours later.

***

The blue of Draco's robes caught Harry's eyes as soon as his partner entered their office the next day.

Harry nodded as Malfoy sat down and, taking the vase of roses with him, went to the staff kitchen in search of their morning coffees. The first person to the office was the first to leave in the evening, but also the one to fetch their first hot drinks of the day. He'd taken the roses because, on arriving, he'd received a message from Sylvia to rid of them.

Stood waiting for the kettle to boil Harry surveyed the open office outside the small kitchen. Who here, he thought, had given him the flowers? No one else could have had access to the floor, so it had to be a colleague. Harry, as determined as ever, began to hatch a plan to solve it. 

After extensive thought and the abandoning of their coffees, he decided he'd take a single flower around to each person and thank them for them, they'd either admit to it or end up with helping Harry rid of the flowers. A win win. A flawed plan too, but he wanted to try. Plus, he thought with a grimace, it was either this or any other pile of paperwork to trek through. 

He arrived at their office with coffees twenty minutes later, he'd asked 15 people with 15 flowers and had been met with blank expressions or gratitude at his gift. Not interlude helpful, but on the bright side he now had no vase, no flowers, and no way to upset his boss. 

"I thought you'd disapeared, Potter. Or forgotten the basics of coffee making."

"I was busy."

Harry sat down and began skim reading a new case file he'd been given on his way back. He reached for his coffee and his hand bumped something. He looked up to see a small display of bluebells on his desk. Small enough, even, for Sylvia to accept.

He smiled, he couldn't see why someone would do this out of malice, and so he ignored any worry he felt at having a secret admirer, and decided to keep the flowers on his desk in pride of place even if it was just until Sylvia turned up to ruin his fun. 

As he worked he twisted a single bluebell around in his fingers, contemplating who he'd give them to when finding his admirer. However, he was content for how to keep them a little while.

***

"You seem happy," Malfoy observed a little later, swivelling on his chair and about to get up. He was about to go hunting for more coffee.

"I am." He said simply, rather obviously showcasing the flowers with his hands.

"I didn't see who brought them," Malfoy said, wiping imaginary crumbs from his lap and standing.

"They're my second favourite, you know," Harry called after Malfoy, wanting to justify his smile, "after lilies."

 

That afternoon he'd given all his flowers to 10 unsuspecting colleagues, to no success. Now he only had five others (and Sylvia) to ask, unless he gave himself the task of hunting the entire building. But he'd already established no one would have gone into his office from another floor and not been seen.

***

The next day was Friday and Harry was contemplating the thought of a solitary Saturday and meeting up with Hermione and Ron for lunch on Sunday when Malfoy entered. Harry's heart leapt into his throat when he noticed the single white Lily flower Malfoy was holding in his hand.

"Malfoy?" Harry said rather quietly. 

"I found it when I was coming in."

Harry's smile fell slightly, "how'd you know it was for me?"

Malfoy shrugged and went off in search of coffee, forgetting that Harry should have gone as he'd arrived first. 

His coworker entered the office ten minutes later with two cups and a grimace on his face. The white robes he was wearing were sporting some coffee.

"Someone hit into me on my way here," he tutted, handing the full mug to Harry and saving the near empty one for himself. 

Harry stood quickly and sat Malfoy down, he magicked away the coffee stain and brushed off invisible dust from where it had been.

"There."

He sat down again and sipped his coffee, noticing Malfoy hadn't move and hadn't started his work yet.

"Malfoy?"

"Do you fancy a Butterbeer this evening?"

"Umm," Harry thought of his empty flat and then of white robes and grey eyes. "Yeah, why not?"

***

At lunch Harry once again took his gift with him to the kitchen. He had six people left and one flower. At least it narrowed it down.

There was a hoot of laughter from outside and he looked up from his teacup to see Malfoy with the receptionist. They appeared to be laughing about something Malfoy had just said. At that moment Malfoy looked over and noticed Harry's stare; the smile he gave was one of the most genuine Harry had seen him do.

After eating sandwiches and drinking tea Harry made his way back to his office, flower still in hand. Malfoy was walking in front of him.

"Thank you for the flowers, Draco," Harry said, offering over the lily.

His companion froze and then turned around, a nervous but utterly blinding smile on his face.

"How did you-?"

Harry moved forward and closed the distance. The kiss was short and sweet but left them both breathless.


End file.
